


Потерянное небо

by Anonymous



Series: Персонификации [8]
Category: Historical RPF, Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, Angst, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Fear of Death, Historical, Hurt No Comfort, Immortality, Immortals, Personification, Personified Cities
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Предчувствуя паденьеЕще одной звезды,Я прикасаюсь к тебе во сне.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaAir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaAir/gifts).



Спускаться по лестнице в длинном шёлковом платье оказывается ужасно неудобно: юбка лезет под ноги и почти заставляет упасть, если бы не крепкая сестринская рука, ухватившая под локоть. Анастасия быстро и благодарно кивает, сжав кулаки и глядя только под ноги, но не подбирая будто потяжелевшую ткань: пусть волочатся кружева по истоптанному солдатскими ботинками дереву, пусть; всё равно не увидят они больше балов да приёмов.

Холод и духота подвала обдаёт лицо и руки, и становится зябко, и дрожат ладони, хотя умом ещё понять возможно, что вокруг не так морозно. Больше страшно, но признаваться в этом ещё страшнее. Да и нельзя ей бояться, ей — нельзя.

Слишком громко молчат люди вокруг, только и слышно, что судорожное дыхание брата рядом и тихое-тихое успокаивающее бормотание Николая Александровича, будто пугающее ещё больше.

Анастасия ничего не понимает. Совсем ничего. 

Ночь, какие-то солдаты, какой-то шум; Анастасия уже ничего не слышит, уши словно заложило, только смотрит вперёд и пытается собраться с мыслями, словно нарочно расплывающимися в единое чёрно-золотое пятно. Переводит взгляд на отца.

Ей кажется, что царь — пусть даже и отрёкшийся — должен быть статным и величавым в любой ситуации, потому что он — царь, потому что он — её отец. Отец великой княжны. Он ко всему готов...

Но только смотрит на мужчину в военной форме и молчит, и, наверное, тоже ничего не понимает; _что же происходит, отец?_

— Что?

Анастасия вздрагивает и сжимает руку брата, сидящего спереди; голос отца почему-то дрожит. Она ничего не понимает и вряд ли уже успеет — в свете тускло горящей лампы блестят дула ружей. Направленные на неё. Направленные на её родителей, на брата и сестёр.

«коронованный палач»  
«во исполнение воли народа»  
«в бесчисленных кровавых преступлениях»  
 _«расстрелять»._

У Юровского холодный взгляд и отточенные движения, как будто он тренировался перед этим _спектаклем;_ Анастасии очень хочет рассмеяться в лицо и повторить его жест — чуть-чуть иначе, вызвав сухую улыбку отца и хохот сестёр. В подвале старая штукатурка, скрипящие стулья, темно и донельзя душно — Анастасия впервые за долгое время чувствует, что задыхается не из-за тугого корсета с подшитыми драгоценностями.

Страшно.

Неприятно.

Больно.

_Выстрелы._

Анастасия кричит, громко, во весь голос, и ей кажется, что кто-то подхватывает её вопль — может, Мария, может, эхо, это неважно; она падает на пол, чувствуя, как драгоценности впиваются в кожу под корсетом. Хочется кричать ещё раз, громко-громко. Светло, горячо, страшно, страшно...

Анастасии кажется — это всё сон.

Анастасии чудится — не может этого быть.

Началось слишком быстро, не дав задуматься, не дав даже осознать; да что же они натворили, в чём виновны, кроме фамилии?..

_Анастасия играет в саду, и в рукаве у неё спрятан карандаш — куда его ещё девать, если всё ещё невозможно расстаться с дорогим платьем? — и Татьяна, подмечая это, качает головой и смеётся; смех у неё заливистый и приятный, и хочется его подхватить. Мать сидит где-то позади, наверное, улыбается, или грустит — Анастасия не оборачивается._

_Всё почти что хорошо; конечно, дом — не дворец, но строгий распорядок дня и бесконечная охрана — дело привычное._

_Великая княжна всё ещё улыбается во весь рот, рисуя Марию, одёргивающую неудобную юбку, рисуя прямо на запястье невидимыми линиями; и вовсе даже, оказывается, неважно, дворец ли столичный или двор небольшого дома — Анастасия любит смеяться и не посмеет мыслить о том, что это может что-то изменить._

_Не может._

Может.

Анастасия распахивает глаза и чуть приподнимается на локтях, чувствуя, как саднят ссадины; где-то слева — она уверена — лежит Алексей, «Он ведь совсем ещё слабый, надо помочь», — мелькает мысль прежде, чем девушка успевает её обдумать. 

Больно в груди от вшитых в корсет камней.

_Брат лежит на отце и плачет, и тянется — как может — к ножу, который, наверное, кто-то прятал под одеждой; Анастасия смотрит не на это, не на слёзы — и сама ведь уже ревёт, это не для неё, нет, не может быть, чтобы это стало явью!_

_Отец не дышит  
Николай Александрович _

Анастасия закрывает глаза и слышит грохот выстрелов; где-то наверху — звон стекла. «Разбили лампу», — понимает она, пытаясь уловить что-то ещё в гаме расстрела. «Наверное, меня считают трупом, — думает, — наверное, я и вправду скоро умру, наверное, надо бежать». Думает: «Не удастся».

_«Я мертва»._

Вокруг — темнота; последний свет ушёл вместе с уничтоженной лампой. Анастасия лежит ничком, окружённая воняющей железом тьмой, и слышит: кто-то всхлипывает в метре от неё; может, Мария, может, мама? Хочется открыть рот и тихо её позвать, как в детстве, зайдясь в истерическом плаче; да только оборонишь хоть слово — получишь пулю уже в совсем не защищённую голову.

Какой-то мужчина вскрикивает, но Анастасия незаметно зажимает уши: Алексей не мог так кричать, папа мёртв, а солдаты — что с них взять, с профессиональных убийц, с её собственных убийц, с охотников на человеческую дичь? Анастасия сжимается в комок, уже готовая разреветься.

Кончился привычный мир, уже столько месяцев назад — кончился; _а понимал ли ты, отец, на что идёшь, отрекаясь, понимал ли ты, к какой пропасти нас всех ведёшь, почему ты молчишь, отец, пожалуйста, ответь!_

Но он молчит, ведь не могут же говорить мертвецы, и Анастасия думает: а могут ли мертвецы молиться, могут ли молить за себя и за других, и если да, то почему руки немеют, почему она не может пошевелиться; где же ты, Господи, чем прогневала тебя царская семья?

Анастасии кажется, что события развились слишком быстро: она не успела ни подумать, ни спросить, ни осознать, и помнится лишь ночь до этого. Это не ошибка, нет; они обязаны были не знать о дате своей смерти, но всё-таки — почему им дали так мало времени?

«Мне ведь всего семнадцать»  
«Я ведь не царица»  
«И никогда бы ей не стала»

_«Разрешите мне жить, пожалуйста»_

Но с губ не срывается ни слова — Анастасии кажется, что любое её движение будет замечено теми, будто солдатские глаза стали только зорче в кромешной темноте. 

И всё не верится, не верится, что какофония вскриков, плача и одиночных выстрелов происходит на самом деле; ведь это же просто глупость, не может такого произойти с царской семьёй, с благословенной небом семьёй!..

Да только небо не видит, да только небо отвернулось к другим, и сбоку раздаётся вскрик Татьяны, когда — Анастасия зажмуривается, но воображение не закроешь руками — ей в живот вонзаются острые штыки. И больно, как будто это саму Анастасию убивают, и страшно, и будто бы даже радостно,

потому что отец её,

проклятый-благословенный,

умер быстро, не поняв и не плача.

А ей самой не плакать не удаётся — слёзы текут по лицу, по скулам, по носу, и Анастасия сжимается в тубой клубок, чувствуя, как через неё перешагивают, словно через мертвеца, _лишь бы только не поняли, не заметили, не услышали судорожно бьющегося девичьего сердца меньше чем в метре от себя..._

Свет вспыхивает так неожиданно, что Анастасия кричит, лишь через секунды понимая свою ошибку; солдаты мгновенно поднимают ружья,

и мир вдруг замедляется.

Анастасия, оказывается, совсем рядом с дверью, и отчаянно поднимает руку к рвущемуся из дверного проёма свету, яркому, слепящему, безнадёжно-прекрасному; Петроград, остановившийся у входа, судорожно сжимает рукоять шпаги, полубезумными (как и у всех них, думает Анастасия, у всех участников парада убийц и убитых) глазами осматривая замерших солдат. Мария лежит прямо у ног Петера, хватаясь за вспоротый живот и всё ещё продолжая дышать, судорожно рыдая и окровавленными пальцами пытаясь стереть слёзы.

— Именем Москвы, — начинает Петер негромко, и тут же, будто не слыша, не чувствуя, что и шёпота его хватит в гулко бьющейся тишине, переходит на крик: — Именем столицы — не стрелять!

На нём такой же, как на солдатах, мундир, только Анастасии, лежащей в метре от Петрограда, видно: на ткани нет багровеющих следов свежей крови, на ярко сверкающей стали шпаги нет; хочется схватиться за него, за столицу, за друга отца и дедов и не отпускать, зажмурившись, до самого конца.

Солдаты задумчиво переглядываются, не опуская оружия, и Петер делает шаг вперёд, с грустью взглянув на замершую в своём посмертии Марию; Анастасия поднимается, вся дрожа, и настолько цепко, насколько позволяют скользкие от пота и крови пальцы, хватает его за рукав.

— Петроград, — Юровский хмурится, осматривая двухсотлетнего юношу перед собой, — зачем вы пришли?

— Мне приказано вас остановить. — Вблизи становится видно, как тяжело он дышит после бега, и неужели, _неужели оставят в живых, неужели Господь услышал, неужели..._

Вблизи видно, как он сжимает руки и с опаской оглядывается на Анастасию, вжимающуюся в него и не могущую подняться. _Лжёт._

В углу на ноги как-то поднимается Анна Степановна, вцепившаяся в платье и с ужасом глядя на лежащие на полу тела, на солдат, мигом направивших на неё оружие, и на Петера, даже не обратившего на неё внимания; брат, медленно подняв голову, пытается подползти к ней через тело отца, но его останавливают штыками.

Юровский усмехается (Анастасия чувствует: понял) и, вдруг подняв оружие, стреляет в угол; Татьяна сдавленно кричит и тут же замолкает, и сестра её жмурится, тихо плача и чувствуя, как Петер незаметно гладит её по волосам, не отрывая взгляда от убийцы, и тот не молчит, и тот говорит, будто не замечая ярости, сверкающей в глазах Петрограда:

— И вы, Петроград, думаете, что я поверю? Москва не позволила бы бывшей столице, проигравшей столице говорить от её имени, верно, _Пётр Романов?_

Анастасия вздрагивает, Анна Степановна, не таясь, взвизгивает, когда Юровский картинно поднимает руку для продолжения расстрела; Петер отступает на шаг назад, переводит отчаянные глаза на всё ещё вжимающуюся в него княжну и вдруг горько усмехается, качая головой и обводя сосредоточенных солдат бесстрастным взглядом:

— И вы выстрелите, господа? В меня, в старого соратника, в старую столицу?..

Вот только люди не торопятся сложить оружие; только один опускает дуло вниз, не глядя на Петроград.

Анастасия чувствует, как Петер испуганно сжимает её ладонь, и сама понимает: выстрелят, выстрелят, у этих людей нет ни соратников, ни столиц...

Единственное, что успевает сделать Анастасия, — это судорожно вдохнуть и распахнуть всё ещё слезящиеся глаза, когда город, не отпуская её руки, бросается прочь; первые несколько ступеней Петроград почти тащит её, потому что ноги не слушаются, потому что опереться на них во время бега становится почти невозможно, но княжна сжимает его руку так, что и ей самой, и, наверное, ему больно. Когда слышится звон выстрелов, Анастасия уже не может кричать — дышать нечем, воздуха не хватает.

Она спотыкается о распроклятую юбку, обрывая кружева и вздрагивая от звука рвущегося шёлка, но Петроград, не оборачиваясь, мчится дальше, не отпуская руки своей княжны; Анастасия инстинктивно всхлипывает, вспоминая оставшихся в душном подвале брата и фрейлину, но больше сосредоточенно смотрит под ноги, пытаясь не рухнуть на землю.

А это становится всё сложнее, когда дерево пола сменяется землёй и травой, и Анастасия даже не совсем понимает, когда успевает избавиться от неудобных туфель на каблуках — весь мир сливается в единое пятно тёмного неба и тёмной земли. В голове, в глазах мутнеет от слёз, воздух стремительно кончается, и у княжны не хватает сил вдохнуть ещё раз, но от одной мысли о том, что её могут догнать и убить так же, как убили семью, хочется бежать ещё быстрее. 

Оборванное платье развевается в районе колен, в босые ноги впиваются острые камни, и Анастасия почти уже чувствует, что сейчас рухнет и, не в силах пошевелиться, останется ждать своей погибели, когда Петроград, столкнув её с просёлочной дороги в кусты, резко останавливается и разворачивает княжну к себе за плечи, впиваясь в них пальцами и вглядываясь тёмными глазами в её лицо:

— Нам не сбежать вдвоём, Анастасия. — Он и сам задыхается, слова даются с трудом; у девушки дрожат ноги и руки, и она медленно опускается перед Петером на колени, вдыхая прохладный воздух. 

_«Я не хочу умирать»_

Из горла не выходит ничего, кроме тихого всхлипа, но Петрограду, кажется, достаточно движения губ, чтобы всё понять; он выдавливает из себя кривую, лживую улыбку и крепко стискивает княжескую ладонь:

— Вдвоём — не выжить. Но ты... беги, Анастасия, Настасья, так далеко, насколько унесут тебя ноги, — он шепчет, но слова его гремят в шелесте листвы, — насколько хватит дыхания и ещё дальше; беги, пока от платья не останутся лишь обрывки, в которых лучшие из людей не узнают царский шёлк... — Он внимательно смотрит на неё, и Анастасия быстро и осторожно кивает, утыкаясь к нему в живот и плача. Петер гладит её по волосам, как ребёнка, как всего лишь девочку, а вовсе не преследуемую солдатами преступницу по рождению, и, взяв её лицо в ладони, заглядывает в глаза:

— Выживи, Настасья... нет, не Настасья — назовись любым именем, любым, и всюду, где бы ни оказалась, спрашивай Петра Алексеевича — тёмные времена настали, раз фамилия наша оказалась под запретом!.. — Он качает головой. — Выживи им всем назло. Выживи... ради меня, Анастасия!

Княжна прижимается к нему, не в силах вымолвить хоть слово, и кивает сквозь слёзы, обнимая своего спасителя; он осторожно опускается на землю и обнимает её за плечи, тут же ставя на ноги и строго осматривая заплаканную княжну:

— Иди, пока не стало поздно.

Анастасия в последний раз смотрит на любимую столицу и, быстро поцеловав его в щёку, мчится прочь, обдирая руки и ноги о кусты и стараясь не разреветься ещё раз — слёзы мешают смотреть вперёд.

А где-то далеко-далеко, за краем тёмного ночного неба, за гранью возможного и реального, звонят колокола.

Протяжно, гулко, громко и будто плачуще, и будто сочувственно, и Анастасия, не сделав и десятка шагов, замирает, вслушиваясь в колокольную эту трель, прикрыв глаза и сминая в руке остаток юбки:

«Слышишь, отец, — подняв глаза к небу, — слышишь полуночный звон, песнь дрожащей меди, пение стали? Последний раз сталь поёт тебе, так слушай ее, слушай, слушай до слез, пока не станет щемяще больно в груди; я ухожу, ухожу, но только не уходят, не приняв прощания; вот оно, прощание наше, серебряный звон, малиновый звон, слушай же, отец, больше не услышишь!» — Анастасия закрывает лицо рукой, стирая последние слёзы и с благодарностью глядя туда, где ещё видно силуэт Петрограда, воткнувшего шпагу в землю и смотрящего в сторону проклятого дома. 

_«Церкви этой скоро не станет, колокола переплавят на клинки, и их звон снова будет звоном смерти; слышишь ли отец, слышишь ли? К полуночи звонят, звонят тревожно, безнадёжно, отчаянно — звонят к полуночи, к нашей с тобой смерти!»_

Когда вдали раздаются тяжёлые шаги армейских ботинок, Анастасии подле Петера уже нет. А он всё стоит, словно статуя, у старого фонаря, со шпагой, воткнутой в рыхлую после дождя землю, недвижимый и бесстрастный.

При приближении Юровского шпага сама ложится ему в руку будто без его участия, и ни единый мускул на лице старой столицы не выдаёт страха и потаённой горечи, кроме сухой усмешки:

— Ну что, командир, надоело драться со стариками, девицами да служками? — ласково начинает он, оглядывая столпившийся в паре метров от него отряд. Мужчина качает головой и коротко приказывает, не повышая голоса:

— Взять его. Живым или мёртвым.

Но прежде, чем солдаты успевают сделать шаг, Петер быстрым взмахом стали у них перед носом останавливает движение, кладя свободную руку на скрытый под одеждой пистолет; один из мужчин, в восхищении глядя на Петроград, шепчет, качая головой:

— И как же можно его... столицу... опустите оружие...

— Вы не слышите? — Голос Юровского холодно спокоен. — Взять его!

И всё-таки бессмертный — не сверхчеловек, и всё-таки против десятка солдат Петер не может противопоставить лишь себя, и, едва успев точным ударом в грудь убить одного, он вскрикивает, закашлявшись кровью, от нескольких штыков в груди, и, последний раз вдохнув, падает на землю, всё ещё вздрагивая в агонии. 

Юровский не сдерживает смешка, подходит ближе и уже ставит ногу на грудь поверженной, мёртвой столице; солдаты переглядываются, ожидая приказа искать княжну.

— Стойте!

Кажется, вздрагивает даже командир, когда перед ним как из-под земли появляется мужчина в такой же, как у него, форме; особо суеверные даже пытаются незаметно перекреститься, и только один с благоговейным ужасом смотрит на военного и одними губами повторяет:

— Новгород...

— Олег, — начинает Юровский сквозь зубы, — что ты здесь...

— Она велела оставить его в живых! — не понижая тона, кричит Новгород, надвигаясь на командира. — Прасковья ещё тогда...

— Так он же бессмертный, — пожимает плечами Юровский, перебивая город, — выживет.

— Выживет, — повторяет Олег, с сочувствием глядя на тело Петера, — а шрамы останутся... — он резко серьёзнеет. — Что с остальными?

— Мертвы... все, кроме младшей, — командир бесстрастно кивает на Петроград. — Этот помог сбежать.

Новгород, резко изменившись в лице, скрипит зубами и смотрит на солдат:

— Что стоите? Найти девчонку!

А Анастасия и не слышит, Анастасия и не знает, с какой прытью бросились убийцы на её поиски; из рук, исцарапанных ветвями и осколками стекла ещё в доме, льётся кровь, ноги стёрты, но княжна, задыхаясь и обрывая ткань одежд, продолжает бежать.

И думает.

Об отце думает, о сестрах, о маме, о старой своей столице и о новой, и сжимала ладони, чтобы не тряслись.

_Петроград, Петербург, Пётр Алексеевич, Петер был с ней с самого её детства, и, кажется Анастасии, дня своей жизни она вспомнить без него не может:_

_как вплетала в чёрные волосы васильки,_  
как слушала его истории о старых веках,  
как подслушивала их разговоры с мамой и отцом,  
как ревновала к сёстрам, 

_как однажды он пришёл к Николаю Алексеевичу и долго говорил с ним о чём-то, и отец хмурился устало, и тёр брови, глядя на такую же вымотанную столицу, а потом вдруг улыбнулся ласково, будто зная, что за дверью стоит Настенька, прижавшаяся к щели:_

_— А помнишь ли ты, Пётр Алексеевич, как гонял меня по дворцу, когда мне было пять?_

_— Помню, Ваше Величество, — улыбнулся Петер, чуть поклонившись, — удивляюсь только, что вы не забыли. Вы были тогда так юны..._

_И всё Анастасии казалось странным: как же он, старший братик, мог так говорить с Николаем Александровичем, с отцом, как же мог он говорить с ним с такой лёгкостью, и как же царь это выносил; но тогда он не улыбнулся в усы и не рассмеялся, а серьёзно покачал головой:_

_— Как ты считаешь, — он обвёл рукой зал, — к чему всё это идёт?_

_— Н-ни малейшего понятия, — Петер говорил с опаской, — Ваше Величество._

_— Стра-анно... — усмехался отец, откидываясь назад и глядя в потолок; Настенька таким его никогда не видела и не понимала, не могла понять, почему же он так спокоен и так напряжён. — А в детстве, помнится, мне казалось, что ты знаешь всё._

_— Боюсь, это не так, Ваше Величество, хотя многие так думали, — Петербург нервно дёргал рукав, рассматривая холодно-бесстрастное лицо царя._

_Николай Александрович не ответил, слушая тишину; Петер стоял неподвижно, будто не замечая затягивающегося молчания, и только Анастасия, кротко замерев под дверью, едва заметно дрожала из-за сочившегося из комнаты напряжения._

_— Знаете, Пётр Алексеевич, — Настеньке показалось, что никогда она ещё не слышала в голосе отца такого уважения на грани трепета, — Я рад, что в любом случае на земле останется хоть один Романов._

_Настенька не видела, но интуитивно почувствовала, как очень-очень старший братик непонимающе захлопал глазами, не догадываясь, как не догадывалась и сама она..._

_— Благодарю вас, Ваше Величество. Но я сомневаюсь, что в ближайшее время Романовы исчезнут._

_Он говорил спокойно, так спокойно, как не говорил никогда; Анастасия мертвела от парализующего страха._

_— Ты в любом случае переживёшь любого из нас; неужели время имеет смысл?.._

Он знал уже тогда, думает княжна, продираясь сквозь колючие ветки шиповника и кусая губы от боли, когда колючки вонзаются в незащищённые ладони; и отец, и Петербург-Петроград уже знали,

и никому не говорили, никому, ни маме, не сёстрам,  
ни брату,   
ни ей самой.

И от этого уже ни горько, ни обидно — к чему винить мертвецов, к чему вспоминать мертвецов, когда и сама Анастасия ещё не так чтобы жива, не так чтобы выжила; оттягивает момент гибели, оттягивает

ради единственного своего выжившего брата.

Ветки хлещут её по лицу, в волосах запутываются листья, и лес, освещённый лишь светом растущей луны, вовсе не кажется уютным, как в сказках; Анастасия опять задыхается, ни жива ни мертва от страха и боли в истоптанных до крови ногах, и всё пытается думать на бегу: когда же можно будет позволить себе рухнуть на землю, не боясь быть обнаруженной, и, свернувшись в клубок от ночного холода, заснуть, не видя ни кошмаров, ни сновидений?..

Ответ приходит так резко, что Анастасия действительно падает на землю, притаившись под раскидистым кустом.

Вопрос в тишине леса, заданный властным женским голосом, прозвучал бы нелепо, если бы княжна не задыхалась от страха быть обнаруженной:

— Кто здесь?

«Женщина, — стучит кровь в голове Анастасии, — я знаю её голос, знаю... своя, чужая?»

Она старается дышать тихо, но кажется, что дыхание громче несущегося паровоза; тот же голос, уже ближе, повторяет вновь, уже злее:

— Я спрашиваю: кто здесь?

Анастасия, кажется, слышит звук пистолета, взятого в руки, и не может понять, лихорадит ли это её от холода или действительно всё это происходит; но ноги и вправду не идут, и, может быть, у неё жар, просто жар, и всё это — бред больного воображения?..

Не бред, знает княжна, не бред; незнакомка шуршит листьями сбоку от головы Анастасии и повторяет, щёлкая курком:

— Я вооружена. Или вы выходите на счёт «три», или я стреляю. Раз...

_решение приходит прежде,_

— Два...

_чем Анастасия успевает подумать._

— Три.

Княжна бросается вперёд, не чувствуя ног, не понимая, что делает, только подчиняясь голосу в голове, твердящему бежать, и пытается продраться сквозь кусты,

когда раздаётся выстрел, когда раздаётся  
девичий  
вскрик.

Анастасия не чувствует не только ног.

***

Прасковья умеет ориентироваться по звуку, умеет видеть в темноте и не бояться теней на задворках сознания; Прасковье, по большей части, всё равно на людские разборки, но не может она не вмешиваться в них.

И странно слышать женский плач там, где должен был быть мужской; странно вспоминать, что у Николая были и дочери, а не только жена и сын.

Москва не торопится, медленно отводя ветви руками и перешагивая невысокие кусты; княжна, оказывается, не так далеко.

Прасковья рассматривает Анастасию из-под высокомерно прикрытых ресниц, чуть склонив голову набок; она многое помнит, многое, связанное с ней и её сёстрами.

_Она любила вплетать в свою косу ленты и цветы, любила моду и девочку, положившую ей начало;_ да только любовь её, огненно-красная, чёрно-синяя, как ночь и лес ночной, не похожа на любовь слишком юного для бессмертных Петрограда.

Она наклоняется и всматривается в мертвенно-бледное лицо Анастасии Николаевны; пуля попала в шею, и волосы княжны уже насквозь вымокли в крови. Москва качает головой, ничего не говоря, и опускается на колени, вглядываясь в тускнеющие глаза пытающейся не кричать от боли девушки, и вдруг опускает пистолет на землю.

— Думала, сможешь сбежать... — шепчет Прасковья, улыбаясь, заходясь в хохоте; Анастасия с болью смотрит на убийцу, всё ещё не узнавая свою новую, настоящую, верную долгу столицу.

Долг, думает Прасковья, перекрещивая начавшее дрожать в предсмертной агонии тело княжны, куда дороже людей; долг не умрёт, в отличие от царей, долг не разрушится, как небо, и не упадёт на голову,

так почему же кто-то избирает смертную девчонку?

И от этого становится всё смешнее, всё безумнее; летняя ночь, морозная, будто зимой, и липкая кровь на траве, и стеклянные глаза наследницы престола, последней из тех, кто выжил, и тёмный лес — дрянная картина неумелого поэта, да разве могут небеса отвернуться от царской семьи?

_От тех, к кому и не поворачивалось никогда?_

И Москва смеётся, смеётся, как смеялась над угасающими Рюриковичами, потому что сил на слёзы, на молитвы за упокой их душ уж нет; вдали звенят колокола. «Молитесь, люди, за себя, — думает Прасковья, поднимаясь и поправляя плохо сидящую мужскую форму, — молитесь, пока вы живы, пока не окунули вас в этот кровавый век!..»

Ей почти не горько закрывать глаза младшей великой княжне, но почему-то она, не колеблясь после этого, подскакивает и бежит прочь — к единственному фонарю на сельской дороге, охраняемой полчищем солдат.

И ветви хлещут по лицу, на котором застыла улыбка, и голубые глаза сияют чёрным пламенем дерев, злым пламенем, торжествующим пламенем, _и чего грустить по мёртвым, и чего думать о трупах, ведь этот век только начался...  
...с крови. _

Петроград всё ещё лежит там, где рухнул, и кровь его ушла в землю, застыв чёрным пятном, и глаза всё ещё направлены в беззвёздное небо — такие похожие на глаза Анастасии.

Москва опускается на колени, дотрагивается до волос своей бывшей столицы кончиками пальцев, не прекращая улыбаться, не замечая оружия, так и не вынутого из груди; долго будут помнить кровавую ночь люди, но бессмертные — дольше...

— Так чего ты хотел? — ласково шепчет она, гладя по холодной щеке рукой в перчатке, и щурится, словно глядя на непутёвого сына. — Глупый... глупая столица, этого ли ты хотел, этого ли?.. Ах да, — она тихо смеётся, — ты же не ответишь...

Вытаскивать штыки из груди не так сложно, не больно, не страшно; Москва, кажется, и не способна уже что-либо чувствовать, кроме сдавливающей грудь, как огненные тиски, радости, обжигающей горло и глаза. Петер не дышит и вдохнёт ещё не скоро; Прасковья вытаскивает оружие одно за другим так осторожно, будто достаёт занозу, а потом кладёт голову на грудь Петрограда и шепчет, будто на ухо:

— Ведь так же лучше? Правда же, скажи, так лучше?.. — она приподнимается и целует его в подбородок, обхватывая безжизненную ладонь, всё ещё не отпускающую рукоять шпаги, длинными пальцами. — И чего ты жалел её, глупый, — или она заставила себя пожалеть?

Прасковья поднимает взгляд вверх, всё ещё слыша колокольную трель вдали; а может, всё это — сон, бред, всего лишь чьё-то воспалённое сознание?..

Но бессмертные не способны болеть.

— Никто не услышит, — шепчет Москва, водя пальцами по бледному лицо Петера и восхищаясь его красотой, — никто не увидит, никто не поймёт...

И вдруг срывается на смех, на тот же безумный смех, доходящий до слёз у _людей;_ и смеётся так, что не способна говорить, и улыбается, и закрывает лицо рукой, не прекращая хохотать:

— Это я её убила, Петроград, я! Это я её убила, своими руками — ей, императорской дочери, полагается достойная смерть, ты ведь знаешь, Петер, ты ведь знаешь это?..

_ты ведь знаешь, что я убила твой рассвет?_

...но Пётр Романов всё ещё мёртв.


End file.
